gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Network Stars
Battle of the Network Stars was a series featuring TV stars from all three major networks competing in a series of sports competitions even though it aired on ABC. Format 1976-1988 In the days of just the "big three", each network was represented by eight or nine of its stars from various series, and one of those people from each team would be elected to serve as the network's team captain. Some of the events were modeled after those used on The Superstars, another Trans World-ABC production that featured athletes from all sports competing against each other for an overall title. Regular events included swimming, kayaking, volleyball, golf, tennis, bowling (on custom-made outdoor lanes), cycling, 3-on-3 football, the baseball dunk, running, and the obstacle course. Also featured as a regular event was a game of "Simon Says", directed by Catskill hotel Grossinger's entertainer Lou Goldstein.SRO Productions Each network received points based on how it performed in the event. After the regular events were over, the lowest scoring network was eliminated from further competition and the two remaining networks determined the day's winner with a tug of war. 2017 Due to the fact that there are now tons of networks (broadcast & cable), the format was altered a bit. This time there are just two teams (red & blue) of five celebrities arranged by category or genre. Each one has a celebrity coach. They competed in ten events, some of them carried over from the original. This time around, the events are worth a flat value, with one point awarded for the earlier events, five in the obstacle course and ten for the tug of war. Classic Matches *November 13, 1976 *February 28, 1977 *November 4, 1977 *May 7, 1978 *November 18, 1978 *May 7, 1979 *November 2, 1979 *May 4, 1980 *December 5, 1980 *May 8, 1981 *November 20, 1981 *May 5, 1982 *October 5, 1982 *May 4, 1983 *November 3, 1983 *May 3, 1984 *December 20, 1984 *May 23, 1985 *1988 2017 * Hosts: Mike Greenberg & Joe Tessitore * Co-Hosts: Cassidy Hubbarth & Cari Champion * Team Captains: Ronda Rousey & DeMarcus Ware For team players, click here. Events *Running Relay - 1 point *Swimming Relay (2-on-2) - 1 point *Kayak Relay (2-on-2) - 1 point *Baseball Dunk - 1 point/hit *Soccer (target practice) - 1 point *Basketball (3-point shooting) - 1 point *Tennis (service return) - 1 point *Archery - 1 point *Golf (closest to pin) - 1 point *Obstacle Course (women then men) - 5 points each *Tug-O-War - 10 point (a bonus of five can be added if the margin is more than 10 points) Gallery 2476850.jpg 2760365.jpg 80859957.jpg 93408354.jpg 93409778.jpg 93896740.jpg 93896772.jpg 105921884.jpg 110705999.jpg 141325169.jpg Battle_Network_Stars_Somers_Cosell_Jenner_1978.jpg References Similar Shows Celebrity Challenge of the Sexes Star Games Spinoff Battle of The Network Reality Stars Battle of the Gridiron Stars Link Official Site of the 2017 version Category:Sport Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Specials Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Long-Running Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2 Hour Game Shows Category:1976 premieres Category:1988 endings Category:2017 premieres Category:2017 endings